Miles's Heart
by Sweet Little Dark Angel
Summary: Miles is very lonely and the only person who makes him feel not so alone is a girl he knows nothing about. That is until he meets her for real and finds out she is his soulmate, but there is a problem. She is a girl with a trouble past who doesn't talk and doesn't like getting close to people. Can Miles help her forgot about the past or will it be too much?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

_BrownFalcon _is now _online_.

**BrownFalcon:**

_I know your not on right now, but I really need to talk to you._

15 minutes later…

_SirenSong _is now _online_.

**SirenSong:**

_Hey, what's wrong?_

**BrownFalcon:**

Delos and Maggie decided last night that we are going to move into this house in Las Vegas that is own by a guy named Thierry. I don't know him, but they think it's a safe place for us. I'm just afraid that it would be worse then the dump we live in already now.

**SirenSong:**

It's ok. Just take deep breaths. I'm sure the place is going to be just fine. You might actually like the new place you live in. Even if the place is horrible, you can still talk to me. When are you moving?

**BrownFalcon: **

We just got to the new place now…

**SirenSong:**

What? I thought you said you were moving later…

**BrownFalcon:**

No, you were right. The place isn't bad and my room is huge, too bad there is a lot of people living here.

**SirenSong:**

Well then…that happened really fast…and what do you mean there are a lot of people living there?

**BrownFalcon: **

_Yeah, all of the people living here are mostly relatives to Delos and his relative's better halves._

**SirenSong:**

Wow, that's completely insane.

**BrownFalcon:**

Yeah.

**SirenSong:**

Do you want me to let you go so you can unpack?

**BrownFalcon:**

Thierry's maids or whatever you want to call them are doing the unpacking, but I must see what Maggie wants. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?

**SirenSong:**

Ok.

**BrownFalcon:**

Bye.

**SirenSong:**

Bye.

_SirenSong _is _offline_.

XXXXXXXXXX

I shut my computer down and sighed. I lied to her about Maggie wanting something from me, but I didn't want anyone reading over my shoulder. What I type to _SirenSong _is none of their business and I didn't want anyone to make fun of my username. I join this teen site where I could connect to teen with other problems, of course, none of the teen's on there had the same problem as me. I was turn into a shapeshifter by jealous ex, who I may say is very dead, while I was protecting an injure girl from her and her groupies. I stayed in falcon form for a very long until my sister and her soulmate saved me, but that's not the reason why I joined the teen site.

I have felt alone these pass few months. My sister is always hanging over her mate and I can't go back home because I'm shapeshifter and my parents aren't suppose to know about the Night World. Plus, my parents think I'm still missing so it was best that I stay with my sister and her soulmate. The Dark Kingdom didn't have much people to talk to since the slaves were freed, but I was glad that the witches from Circle Daybreak gave us a laptop to use. I use it more then my sister and Delos is too scared to even use it. I never met a man who was afraid of technology like Delos was, but I can't be too mean to him, after all his kingdom was stuck in the dark ages and he is my sister's soulmate.

Anyways, after I got the computer and found the web site for teens, I didn't find many people to talk to that understood me. I became more and more alone until I found _her._ _SirenSong _was one of the understanding person I know in the virtual world. I don't know her name and she doesn't know mine. I usually just call her Song and she usually calls me Falcon. Maybe one of these days I will ask her name is, but for now I like the way it is.

"Miles!" I heard someone call my name. I sighed and stood up from the computer to see who it was.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**I would like to say I don't own the Night World Series and please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I walked into the kitchen to where I heard my name being called. My sister and this girl, who I do believe her name to be Mary-Lynnette, were sitting at the table talking. I didn't see Delos or Mary-Lynnette's 'boy toy,' but I really don't care. I walk up to my sister and smile. "Did you need something?" he asked.

My sister looked up at me and smiled. "I thought you would like to join me Mary-Lynnette and I for awhile so you wouldn't be so alone for awhile." she said.

"The others are out on dates and Ash and Delos are getting so things for us." Mary-Lynnette added.

I sighed and sat next to my sister. I knew the reason why they want me in here. Since everyone including their mates are gone they don't want to be alone, but when they are home then I'm always the one alone. For once in my life I wished I actually found my soulmate. That way I wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore and wouldn't always be alone, but like that ever will happen.

I will always be the lonely, falcon chick who will always be left behind. A chick that will always be invisible, even to it's own parents. A chick, who is without any friends to play with. A chick will never be loved, unless that chick can learn to become a brave falcon. In order to be this brave falcon, one must come over their fears. A brave falcon must always stand out and be strong. A brave falcon must always protect those he or she love. This also includes their soulmate.

_Soulmate _kept repeating over and over again in my head. I always wondered how the others knew who their soulmates are, but I never ask. I'm always too scared to ask my sister, but I wondered if Mary-Lynnette would tell me. I just needed to be alone with her enough to get my answers, but I didn't know how to get my sister away. It won't be easy because Maggie never liked to do things alone, but I really needed her to go away. I thought of something and smiled. "Hey sis, do you mind getting your MP3 so I can borrow them so I can listen to music?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Maggie said with a smile.

I waited until she was gone before I looked at Mary-Lynnette and smiled. "You don't mind if I ask you something?" he asked.

"I don't mind." She said with a smile.

"How do you know when someone is your soulmate?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious because I want to know how you know when someone is destined to be with you."

"Did you meet a girl?"

"No, not at all. Like I said, I'm just curious."

Mary-Lynnette smiled and thought for a minute. "How I knew Ash was my soulmate is the day I first met him. I felt a pull towards him and when we touch I felt very dizzy and I saw a pink haze. There was also this silver chord that pulled us together and we were inside each other's minds. It also felt like a strike of lightening hitting us too, but that place was so pleasant as if we belong that way together. It was wonderful." She said.

To me that sounded horrible, who would want that to happen to them ever? I know I wouldn't. "That sounds…nice." I lied.

"Yes, it was." She said.

I saw Maggie came back in and handed me the device. "Thanks, I think I'm going to go back on the computer. I have research to do, bye." I said.

"Bye." They both said.

I went back to the computer and signed into the teen site.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_BrownFalcon _is now _online._

_SirenSong _is now _online._

**SirenSong:**

_Hello there Falcon._

**BrownFalcon:**

_Hey Song. How's everything going on your end?_

**SirenSong:**

It's going ok I guess, but my psychologist might be moving me again to a different home again since nobody wants to keep me or adopt me until I get over my issues.

**BrownFalcon:**

_I'm so sorry. Your 16 years old, if you don't get adopted by your 18__th__ birthday then you can live on your own, right? Mind if I ask what issues or problems you have? You never told be before so I'm curious._

**SirenSong:**

Even though were friends, I can't tell you my issues, I'm sorry. As for your other question, no I won't be able to live on my own because to them I haven't over come my problems so even after I turn 18 I will still be living with some one.

**BrownFalcon:**

That's fine that you don't tell me and that sucks that you can't live on your own.

**SirenSong:**

_Yeah, so how's your life?_

**BrownFalcon:**

Sucks as usual, I still feel alone, but I'm still hoping something good will comes my way.

**SirenSong:**

_Well if you need anything, you can always talk to me._

**BrownFalcon:**

Thanks, the same thing goes for you too. Hey…I know we said wouldn't tell each other our names, but can we at least give each other's first and last initial of our names?

**SirenSong:**

Sure, that will be fine with me.

**BrownFalcon:**

Ok, that's cool. My initials are M.N.

**SirenSong:**

Mine are E.D.

**BrownFalcon:**

_So your name is ED huh?_

**SirenSong:**

Haha, very funny.

**BrownFalcon:**

At least I thought it was funny.

**SirenSong:**

Hey, I got to go. I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Night.

**BrownFalcon:**

Night.

_SirenSong _is now _offline_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

I shut the computer down and got ready for bed. When I was walking by my room, I can hear my sister and Delos talking and laughing. My sister seemed really happy and I wish I could be that happy. I sneaked into my room and got under the blankets. I close my eyes and think about the time I used to climb mountains by myself and with my sister. It brought a smile to my face because those were happy times then, but it will never be the same. I wondered if my soulmate would like to climb mountains. I even thought about what she might look like. I close my eyes and started to drift asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello everyone, I would like to thank Mystery for giving me my first ever review. I would also point out about calling Ash a 'boy toy' because to me he actually is. Oh, I'm sorry about the poor expiation about how Mary-Lynnette knew Ash was her soulmate. I did my best and that's all I can do. Thank you all so much and please review. I won't bite, I promise. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I woke up to a sound of someone banging on my door. I stood up and yawned before I walked over to the door. I open it and looked straight at Delos. I sighed silently to myself and faked a small smile. "Hey, do you need something?" I asked politely as I could.

Delos looked at me darkly. He seem like he was in a bad mood, but to me, Delos was always in a bad mood. He was only happy around my sister which makes me gag by the way. "Maggie wanted me to wake you up. We have a guest here who wants to see Hannah, Thierry, and the others so hurry up and get dress." He said.

I really, really wanted to punch him, but I held myself back and smiled. "Ok, I will be down in five minutes." I said before slamming his face in the door.

I was so going to pay for that, but then again I don't care. I'm really not in the mood to meet a guest or anyone for that matter. I do hope this is quick because it's almost time to talk to _SirenSong _soon. I hope I won't be late talking to her and I hope she doesn't get mad at me. She's the only friend I got and I need her to get through this hell hole.

I got dressed and went downstairs. Everyone was already downstairs talking to the strange man. I took a seat next to my sister and yawned. I could see her leaning towards me with an angry look on her face.

"Your late." She whispered.

"Sorry, but you know how slow I move when I first wake up." I whispered back.

Maggie giggled before she turned her attention to her soulmate and the man in the chair.

The man stood up in his chair and smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone, my name is Paul Winfield. I used to be Hannah's psychologist a long time." He said.

"Hello Paul." Everyone said, expect for myself of course.

"What is that you need from us?" Thierry asked.

"Well…I need a favor from…all of you." Paul said.

"What's the favor?" Hannah asked.

"Well…I have been working on a case for some time….but there have been issues." He said.

"Just tell us already, can't you see we're busy around here." Jez said.

I really like that girl.

"Jez…" Hannah said.

"Right, I'm sorry Paul. Please continue." Jez said.

"Anyways, we have this girl who will turn eighteen soon, but still hasn't found anyone willing to adopt her or even take her in." Paul said.

"Wait, I thought when a person turn eighteen that you're a legal adult, and you won't need a guardian anymore." David said.

"True, but not in her case, she isn't psychologlly ready to be on her own. The police won't let her be alone until she opens up to other people and doesn't freak out when she sees or hears certain things." Paul said.

"What's wrong with her?" Rashel asked.

"No one knows. All I know it's because something happen to her in the past, but she won't tell me about her past and the police won't give me any information on her past either. She has already been through 20 foster homes and six adoptions, but everyone brings her back because they don't want her anymore. I think it's because she likes to threaten and even punch someone's face when someone tries to touch her and get inside her. I need someone to take her in and take time to help her, but I ran out of options so I came to your house for this reason. I'm begging you to take her in. You're my only hope of helping her getting better. If you don't accept this, then I'm afraid she will be sent to a hospital and will never get better." He said.

"What's her name?" Thierry asked.

"Enchanted Willows is her name." Paul said.

"What a strange name, but yet it sounds pretty to me." Keller said. "I think we should take this girl in. I know what it feels like to be alone and not have a family there to take care of you. She must feel very lonely and scared."

"She hurt too from moving home to home with no one ever wanting her so I think we should take her in too." Rashel said. "Plus Timmy would love a new playmate."

"I agree too because whatever happen in the past must have had a big impact in her life." Jez said.

Of course Galen, Quinn, and Morgead agreed with their mates. I could see everyone agreeing in letting the girl stay. It would be nice for once to see a new face in the house which made me smile. I wouldn't be alone with these people and their soulmates. I would have someone to talk to in the real world too. Once Paul had left, I went upstairs to my bed room and signed into the computer. _SirenSong _wasn't on so I guessed I missed her. The fear of her hating started to take hold, but once I clam myself down. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

**Xxxx**

**Hello Everyone! Sorry that this chapter was late. I kind of got writers block and wasn't so sure on how I was going to bring Miles's girl in, but my brain finally came up with something. I also started collage recently so the chapters are coming slowly. I was also at comic con during the weekend so please forgive for the delay. I would like to thank you again, ****Mystery**, **for the review. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Today was the day; today Enchanted would finally be here. I finally won't be alone in this stupid house with these stupid mates. I know that I'm being jealous and acting out because of it. It was eating away at my soul. I was jealous because everyone had mates and everyone is friends with each other, but I was left out in the cold. I don't care if this girl has a strange unknown past and is violent. I just want a friend out here in the real world. Is that so much to ask for?

I heard the door bell rang and I rushed down the stairs. Everyone was already waiting there. I guess everyone was curious about the newcomer. I watched Hannah walked over to the door and open it. I even watched Paul walk inside with a couple of suite cases.

"Hello Hannah." Paul said with a smile.

"Hello Paul." She said back with a smile.

Once Paul moved out of the way, I saw the girl came in behind him carrying two bags. She was the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. She had long, flowing blond hair that reach passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a smoky gray color that was close to the color of charcoal. She had a thin body with sun kissed tan skin. Her lips were rosy pink color that looks good enough to kiss. She only had three flaws though. One flaw was she was dress in all black. The second flaw was that she had a scar on her cheek, which made me wonder how she got it. The last flaw was that she had hatred in here eyes as she looked at all of us.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Enchanted Willows Delcord." Paul said.

"Wait I thought you said her name was just Enchanted Willows?" David asked.

"She hates her last name so she goes by just Enchanted Willows." Paul said.

I watched Hannah walked up to the girl. "Hello Enchanted, my name is Hannah Snow." She said.

The girl didn't say anything, but she did give Hannah the death stare. I found it quite amusing. I watched Hannah back away and introduce her to everyone, but the girl just kept giving us looks like she hated us for some reason.

"I must get going Hannah, I wish you luck." And with that, Paul was out of here.

Ash walked up to the girl with his charming smile. "Hello little one." He said touching her shoulder.

The next thing I knew Enchanted turned around and punched Ash in the face.

"Ow, that hurt." Ash said rubbing his face.

The girl seemed surprised that he didn't land on his ass and that there was no bruise.

I decided to distract the girl to keep our secret hidden. "Ash forgot that you didn't like to be touch so sorry about that, but I can help you with your bags." I said.

When Enchanted didn't say anything, I grab her bags and I showed her to her room. I left her alone in her room so she could get comfortable. I went into my room and got on the computer.

Xxxxxxxxx

_SirenSong _is _online._

_BrownFalcon _is _online._

**SirenSong:**

_Hello, sorry if I haven't been on, but they found me a foster home to stay at for awhile. I just moved there today._

**BrownFalcon:**

_I'm so happy for you and its ok. Nothing much has happen, but we got a very beautiful house guess. She is going to stay with us for awhile. We don't know anything much about her yet. She is very silent and she doesn't talk much. She doesn't like to be touch, but I thought it was very funny when she punched Ash in the face. I hope that I can become friends with her so I won't be alone in this house._

**SirenSong:**

_I'm sure you will._

**BrownFalcon:**

_Thanks, so how's your day going?_

**SirenSong:**

_It's going good, but there is so much unpacking to do._

**BrownFalcon:**

_I would help if I could._

**SirenSong:**

_I know._

**BrownFalcon:**

_Should I let you go so you can continue unpacking?_

**SirenSong:**

_That's the same question I asked you last time._

**BrownFalcon:**

_I know. (:_

**SirenSong:**

_*Screams* Not the evil smiley of death! Anything but that!_

**BrownFalcon:**

_You're such a drama queen._

**SirenSong:**

_Yeah, but you love me because I am such a drama queen._

**BrownFalcon:**

_Yeah, but where would the fun be if you weren't such a drama queen?_

**SirenSong:**

_Who knows, but I got to go. Talk to you later, bye._

**BrownFalcon:**

_Bye._

_SirenSong _is _offline._

_BrownFalcon _is _offline._

_**Xxxxxxxxxx**_

**Again thanks ****Mystery and rockgrrl113 for the reviews. You're what make this story stay alive. Thanks for everyone taking their time to read this. Please review.**

**Love,**

**Michealla**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

_BrownFalcon_ is _online._

**BrownFalcon:**

_I need your help. I can't see to get this girl to like me. I tried to be nice and I try to help her, but she stares at me with these eyes of hate. She hasn't said a single word since she has been here. I don't know what to do._

_40 minutes later…_

_SirenSong _is_ online._

**SirenSong:**

_Sorry it took me so long to get on. There was this little boy who put jelly in all of my underwear. Now, I have to rewash every single one. That little brat! When I get my hands, he is going to be a dead little boy. Anyways…what I think you should do is not give up. Just keep trying to get to know her. If it doesn't work then give up. She's just a waste of your time and she doesn't deserve to be your friend. That's the best I can do for you. Just don't give up kid._

**BrownFalcon:**

_I won't give up, I can promise you that. I'm sorry about your underwear. That must be the evilest kid ever._

**SirenSong:**

_Yeah, but he is the cutest kid ever. I wish he was my kid._

**BrownFalcon:**

_I thought you said he was evil and you were going to kill him?_

**SirenSong:**

_He's too cute to kill though…_

**BrownFalcon:**

_That is until he puts jelly in your underwear again._

**SirenSong:**

_Then I will fall in love with him all over again._

**BrownFalcon:**

_Not me, I would have killed the kid. I don't care if he's cute our not. No one puts jelly in my boxers._

**SirenSong:**

_Even if it is your own son?_

**BrownFalcon:**

_No, I wouldn't be able to do that to my own son._

**SirenSong:**

_If you did have a son, what would you name him?_

**BrownFalcon:**

_Sebastian. You?_

**SirenSong:**

_That would be way too much of a common name for me. I like unusual and unique names like mine. If I were going to have a boy, I would name him Drachen._

**BrownFalcon:**

_That's German for dragon right?_

**SirenSong:**

_Yes, I love German names and I love German men._

**BrownFalcon:**

_Nice, what would you name your girl?_

**SirenSong:**

_I would name her Rosette._

**BrownFalcon:**

_Now that's a pretty girl German name and it means rose._

**SirenSong:**

_Roses are my favorite type of flower. What would your girl be named?_

**BrownFalcon:**

_Spirit because I just like the name and I just bet my daughter would be full of spirit as she gets older._

**SirenSong:**

_Awwwwww, how sweet._

**BrownFalcon:**

_Thanks, I need to go. My sister wants me._

**SirenSong:**

_That's fine. I got underwear to wash anyways so bye._

**BrownFalcon:**

_Have fun and bye!_

_BrownFalcon has signed off._

_SirenSong has signed off._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I went downstairs to see what my sister had wanted. I was pretty sure she was going to ask me to do something for her which I don't mind. I just hope I don't have to do something with Delos. I will forever dislike that guy. I walked into the living room with a smile. "Hello sis." I said.

"Hey Miles, I need you to do me a favor." Maggie said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you help Enchanted out?" she asked. "It has seems that Timmy has put jelly in all of her underwear and Hannah had thought maybe you could get close to her and see what her problem is."

I gasped because Timmy had never did that before. He is always the guy little boy and he was very cute. He was the prefect angel and he would never do that before, but I thought it was kinda funny that the same thing happen with _SirenSong_. "Yeah, I will go help her, but it might take awhile to find out what's wrong with her." I said.

"Just do your best and I know you can do it." Maggie said with a smile.

I smiled back before I went into the laundry room. I saw Enchanted putting her jelly filled underwear in the washer. I started to laugh when I saw the faces she was making. "Evil little burger, huh?" I asked.

Enchanted looked at me and nodded. She turned around and went back to laundry.

'It's better then those "Eyes of Haterd."' I thought to myself.

I walked over to her with a smile. "Let me help you with that." I said.

Enchanted nodded and pointed to the dryer before she went back to work.

I opened the dryer and pulled out the clean underwear. Her underwear had jelly stain spots and I felt sorry for her. She couldn't wear these or people will laugh at her because they were all jelly stained. I looked at her and showed her the underwear.

She sighed sadly and looked down as if she didn't know what to do.

"I can ask Thierry if Hannah can go get you new underwear." I said.

Enchanted started to blush. "This is so embarrassing! First, your man handling my jelly stain underwear and now I will have to go underwear shopping." She said.

That was the first time I ever heard her spoke. She had a voice of an angel and she had the cutest blush I have ever seen. I would have enjoyed this longer until I started to blush because I was "man handling" her underwear. Before it didn't bother me, but now that she pointed it out now it bothered me. "Um…I'm sorry." I said.

Enchanted just looked at me and she just shook her head. She grabbed all of her underwear and threw them in the trash before she stormed out of the room.

I just stood there shock. I didn't mean to upset her. I was just trying to help her out and I was just trying to be nice. I'm I trying to hard? What did I do wrong? I stood there for a minute thinking before I ran after her. I was going to fix what I did no matter what even if she hates me for the rest of my life…

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you Mystery again and thanks to Howl' -'Moon'13 for reviewing this story. I hope all of you like this chapter. I will get the second one up as soon as I can and thanks to everyone reading this story. Please Review.**


End file.
